Bleed a beautiful goodbye
by Kyaumae
Summary: Darkness comes to those that are numb.    One shot songfic. bleed like me by Garbage and Beautiful goodbye by Amanda Marshall. Please be gentle its my first time.  Rated M just in case


**Unfortunately, I do not own Glee or any charactors. I just play with them...Like dolls...Only in my brain...Then in font...On the internets...Just for you.**

_**Warning: charactor death, not for the easily disturbed.**_

Weeks had passed since that day, when Rachel Berrys' heart split. Then shattered. She had thought her days of heartbreak would be over after Finn glued the pieces that Jesse had crushed, back into place.

_Fed up with my destiny_

_And this place of no return_

_Think I'll take another day_

_And slowly watch it burn_

_It doesn't really matter_

_how the time goes by_

_Cause I still remember you and I_

_And that beautiful goodbye_

Why? Why had he gone with that Latino tramp? Why did she feel the need to seek revenge? Rachel shook her head, mental images of Finn and Santana rattling around in her brain. His voice telling her those heartwrenching words; "We're done." Noah, leaving her in her room...Like everyone else in her life, no one stayed with her.

_We staggered through these empty streets_

_Laughing arm in arm_

_The night had made a mess of me_

_Your confession kept me warm_

_And I don't really miss you,_

_I just need to know_

_Do you ever think of you and I_

_And that beautiful goodbye_

Putting the last of her belongings in a plastic bag she looks around her empty room. Nothing. Everything gone. Not one trace of argyle, pink, not even a speck of a gold star anywhere in sight. No trace of Rachel left in her room as she hefted the four heavy bags down the stairs and out to her car.

_When I see you now_

_I wonder how_

_I could've watched you walk away_

_If I let you down_

_Please forgive me now_

_For that beautiful goodbye_

She had cleaned her locker out too. Everything gone. She had even had the graffiti removed from the locker door and the stalls in the washrooms. She had tossed everything in the locker in the trash, nothing had been spared.

_In these days of no regrets_

_I keep mine to myself_

_And all the things we never said_

_I can say for someone else_

_Cause nothing lasts_

_forever, but we always try_

_And I just can't help but wonder why_

_We let it pass us by_

No one seemed to notice Rachel withering away when school resumed. No one noticed her skin growing paler, her body smaller and hunched, or that she had started eating next to nothing at lunch, no, they were too absorbed with themselves to care. When people had noticed her, they either insulted her or gave her a face-full of slush. No one cared when she would cry by herself in the washroom, not even bothering to clean the sticky mess from her shivering body.

_When I see you now_

_I wonder how_

_I could've watched you walk away_

_If I let you down_

_Please forgive me now_

_For that beautiful goodbye_

Even Mr. Shue seemed to have forgotten her existence, too busy trying to find a Journey or Nirvana song they hadn't preformed yet or trying to get in Ms. Pilsburys' pants. He started giving solo after solo to the others as she sat as far away from the others as she could without drawing attention to herself. At first she would join in and sing with the club, softly and slowly detaching, and her voice soon void of emotion, only to have stopped all together.

_Avalanche is sullen and too thin_

_She starves herself to rid herself of sin_

_And the kick is so divine when she sees bones beneath her skin_

_And she says:_

_Hey baby can you bleed like me?_

_C'mon baby can you bleed like me?_

Her eyes no longer able to produce tears, she smiled grimly as she tossed her bags into a donation bin, thinking of how Kurt would have had a field day knowing her wardrobe was no longer an eyesore.

_Chris is all dressed up and acting coy_

_Painted like a brand new Christmas toy_

_He's trying to figure out if he's a girl or he's a boy_

_He says:_

_Hey baby can you bleed like me?_

_C'mon baby can you bleed like me?_

Her eyes softened a moment, remembering their very brief, once in a blue moon, friendly chats, and how she had felt proud to stick up for him when no one else had the balls to do so.

_Doodle takes dad's scissors to her skin_

_And when she does relief comes setting in_

_While she hides the scars she's making underneath her pretty clothes_

_She sings:_

_Hey baby can you bleed like me?_

_C'mon baby can you bleed like me?_

Sighing, she hopped back into her car and tried to focus on her destination. As she drove on she noticed Mike and Tina walking a small fluffy dog down the street. How Rachel would have laugh, a while back, at how silly the notion of seeing the goth girl with someone as peppy as Mike and his happy feet.

_Therapy is Speedie's brand new drug_

_Dancing with the devil's past has never been too fun_

_It's better off than trying to take a bullet from a gun_

_And she cries:_

_Hey baby can you bleed like me?_

_C'mon baby can you bleed like me?_

Noah. Damn that hot Jew. Her distasteful memory plagued her again with what she had done. She wouldn`t deny, that if she hadn`t fallen for Finn, she would have fallen for the old Puckzilla. Her heart twisted a little in her chest as she willed herself to keep driving.

_JT gets all fucked up in some karaoke bar_

_After two drinks he's a loser after three drinks he's a star_

_Getting all nostalgic as he sings "I Will Survive"_

_Hey baby can you bleed like me?_

_C'mon baby can you bleed like me?_

_Hey baby can you bleed like me?_

_C'mon baby can you bleed like me?_

She left her keys in the car as she stepped out into the mall parking lot, the motor running, door ajar. Slowly she walked through the mall, observing people, people who felt things other than pain. People whose` mother didn`t abandon them for a classmates baby. People who still had people loving them.

_You should see my scars_

_You should see my scars_

_You should see my scars_

_You should see my scars_

She reached the third floor of the mall, and looked over the railing at the people below her, her vision slightly blurring from vertigo. As her eyes focus more on the scene below, she smiled softly as she saw Quinn and Sam snuggling on a bench next to the fountain. She sighed again before hoisting herself over the rail, teetered on the ledge as she looked down. Her heart shattered as she remembered how she had ousted a very pregnant Quinn during baby-gate. "I`m sorry", she whispered. Turning around so she would face the sky, she closed her eyes and let go of the rail.

_Try to comprehend that which you'll never comprehend_

_Try to comprehend that which you'll never comprehend_

_Just try to comprehend that which you'll never comprehend_

_Try to comprehend that which you'll never comprehend_

_You should see my scars_

_You should see my scars _

A scream broke Quinn and Sam apart as someone plummeted down into the fountain, the pump impaling whoever it was that fell. Quinn Screamed as the water churned from the impact, blood seeping in like the ribbons of color laced through glass marbles. only when the body`s head bobbed up from the fountain, a small portion of its skull cap floating next to its crown, did she realize who had fallen from above.

A few days later a large gathering of people stood silently in the Lima cemetery, mourning the loss of Ohios' brightest star.


End file.
